Weapon Shards
There are 26 shards in the Weapon category. Projectile saliva! *Convince a camel to expel its excess saliva! **To complete: Ride a camel and use the "spit" option. Don't bug me! *Use bug spray to exterminate some dangerous flying insects with stingers! **To complete: Use bug spray on a wasp or bee. You say potato, I say projectile! *Use a weapon that fires potatoes! **To complete: Use a potato gun, '''or a potato launcher'. Tank commander! *Get in a tank and give the order to fire! **To complete: Hop in a tank and fire it. Boom goes the... *Use an explosive that looks like a bundle of long red candles! **To complete: Set off TNT. Tanks for playing! *Throw an anti-tank grenade at something it was made to destroy! **To complete: Blow up a tank with an anti-tank grenade. Pyrotechnically awesome! *Light the fuse on a string of small noise making explosives! **To complete: Set off some firecrackers I'd stake your life on it! *Use a wooden stake to take out an immortal blood sucking creature! **To complete: Stab a Vampire with a stake. (Really you follow up by chopping its head off.) Poke em with the sparkly end! *Get a cow moving by prodding it with a device designed to do such! **To complete: Zap a cow with a cattle prod. Timber! *Use a gas powered saw that has blades on a chain to cut down a tree! **To complete: Destroy a tree with a chainsaw. Bang bang! *Apply a metallic adjective that usually signifies second place to a common tool used with nails to make it more shiny and more valuable! **To complete: Spawn Silver Hammer Nice and toasty! *Use a weapon that shoots flames! **To complete: Spawn and use a Flamethrower. At home on the range! *Create a sniper and a building where the sniper can practice shooting! **To complete: Make a Sniper near a shooting range. Don't cross me! *Shoot an arrow from a weapon that is shaped like a cross! **To complete: Fire a crossbow. Love struck! *Shoot an arrow from a bow that causes people to fall in love! **To complete: Fire Cupid's Bow. Holier than thou! *Use holy water to destroy a creature! **To complete: Throw Holy Water at the ghost. Nailed it! *Fire some nails from a gun that shoots them! **To complete: Fire a nail gun. Sweet dreams! *Put someone or something to sleep by shooting them with a tranquilizer! **To complete: Shoot a living object with a tranquilizer gun. You summoned? *See what happens when you use a necronomicon! **To complete: Use the Necronomicon. I'm a wizard! *Use a magic wand to do some magic! **To complete: Zap anything with a (magic) wand. Ouch my eye! *Use a lance to blind a humanlike monster that has only one eye! **To complete: Spawn a Cyclops and attack him with a lance. Foiled again! *Pick up a sword used in the sport of fencing and use it against another fencer! **To complete: Spawn a Epee and a Fencer. Attack the Fencer. Roshamo! *Use objects to play a round of rock - paper - scissors! **To complete: Make two of the three items: scissors, paper, and rock. Use one of those items on the other. (ex.) Use scissors on paper. I can shoot! *Use a rifle that shoots accurately from long distances to shoot a can! **To complete: Use a 'Sniper Rifle' to snipe a can. William Tell! *Use the weapon of an archer to shoot an apple! **To complete: Shoot an apple with a bow. Free man! *Use a crowbar to break open a type of wooden container that shipments are delivered in! **To complete: Thwack a wooden crate with a crowbar. Trivia *The shard ''Bang bang! is a a reference to the Beatles' song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". *The shard Free man! is a reference to the Half-Life series in which the protagonist's main weapon is a crowbar. Category:Guides Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited